


Supercut

by misia_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but cuddly loving smut, it's literally a porn scene because that's rly all i do, so hi this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misia_writes/pseuds/misia_writes
Summary: Just a desperately raw sweet treat of Supercorp smut. Enjoy my first fic, guys :)





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't beta'd because although I admire the shit out of so many writers on here, I've never created an account nor spoken directly to anyone. Aaaaand I'm basically jumping right into the smut. Which has been living in a folder deep in the recesses of my laptop for...many many moons. After living in the shadows for six years or so, I am venturing out with my first work and account and ummmm....placing it here for your consideration. Please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> 10000% open to work together with someone, just reach out!! I'm sure I'll also gather the balls to address one of you incredible authors soon.

Lena woke with a start, breathing heavily as she felt her lover’s grip tighten around her waist from behind. Biting her lip, she tried to come down from the intense high she’d been pushed to in her sleep.  
“Kara. Kara.”  
This wasn’t the first time she’d had a wet dream, and certainly not the first time she’d been jerked awake by her mounting arousal only to find Kara wrapped around her in her sleep, all hard muscles and feminine curves. She turned in Kara’s grip, snuggling into her neck and trying to find some reprieve from the explicit dreams that had been causing her hunger to be nearly insatiable. Not two minutes later, she huffed and pushed away from Kara. She could not tamp down on her restlessness or on the slickness she could feel between her legs.  
“Kar.” A slight shove to the shoulder. “Karaaa.” Lena, agitated and hot, stared as Kara murmured in her sleep, those perfect eyebrows momentarily creasing before Lena’s fingers ran gently down the side of her face. She bit her lip and moved closer to Kara, practically gluing herself to her lover’s side as she let her hand slowly wander over her own breasts and down her torso as she massaged her body. Whimpering, she pressed herself along Kara’s side and placed her lips against her lover’s shoulder, softly sucking as she gently ran her thumb across her own pink nipple until it was fully erect. Her head lolled and she sighed against Kara’s skin. Her hand slowly slid down until she came to the line of soft curls that hid a place she had not needed to tend to herself in a long time. She stretched slightly, pulling a leg up and over one of Kara’s almost subconsciously. Skipping over her core, she trailed her fingers down her inner thighs, teasing, imagining it was her girlfriend’s agile fingers playing with her body. She teased herself, dipping a finger to test her wetness, massaging her thighs, then the hollows near her hipbones. Turning more fully into Kara’s side, she began kissing and suckling the golden-haired beauty’s collarbone and neck as her fingers met her opening and pushed just inside. Her breath hitched; using her finger she brought her wetness up to her clitoris and started delicately sliding it back and forth between two fingers. She rubbed herself as her breath sped up and her hips started moving imperceptibly back and forth against her hand.  
Kara opened her eyes. It wasn’t her fault, so attuned was she to her lover that a change of heartbeat from across the city would bring her to Lena’s balcony.  
Perking up slightly at another small whine, she relaxed as she realized Lena was secure in her embrace –but the furthest from calm. Her eyes widened as she smelled delicious arousal in the air and realized where the slick sounds were coming from, feeling the minuscule movement of the bed. Lena usually didn’t do this, but lately a string of frustrating contract meetings and 14 hour days had piled on the stress. She lost herself in the sensation of Lena suckling on the skin of her shoulder, her breathing becoming more labored as she tried to keep from waking Kara. Kara, for her part, was barely restraining herself from claiming those sweet sounds with her mouth and pushing Lena’s hand out of the way – something she was sure that Lena was fantasizing about at that very moment.  
Deciding to have some fun, Kara surreptitiously closed her eyes again, knowing Lena hadn’t noticed that she was awake.  
As she laid and listened, she could hear and feel Lena losing control – her moans were consistent now, her lips gently and sloppily dragging down Kara’s neck and shoulder, as the soft sound of her fingers pushing in and out of herself quietly reached Kara’s ears. Under the guise of stretching in her sleep, Kara tightened the arm she had around her lover’s chest, brushing her breasts and – yep, Lena’s other hand was busy – letting her hand fall possessively across Lena’s chest and neck.  
A gasp – a sigh – “Fuck, Kara baby” – as her finger was pulled into the heat of a desperate tongue and a mouth that sucked hard.  
Trying to slow her racing heart, Kara focused on the sounds of Lena’s body, of her hair hitting the pillow as she threw her head back from Kara’s shoulder, of her fingers sliding through her delicious wetness, of her muffled moans interspersed in her hard breathing. This was possibly the sexiest thing she had ever experienced. Despite trying to slow her movements, to Kara’s heightened senses Lena was almost writhing on the bed, a hot mess of wide eyes and searching mouth, her own fingers not enough for what she was trying to achieve.  
She could hear Lena almost crying in her suppressed whines, could feel how hard her thighs were locked in an effort to keep her thrashing under control, could tell how this was going to end – with Lena’s quiet orgasm and the feeling of needing more even though this would sate her for the time being.  
Her own slickness made itself known. She had waited long enough.  
Tightening the grip she had around Lena’s chest, she flipped her lover over onto her stomach without warning – Lena yelped and arched, “Kara please, please - please”, as Kara settled behind her, holding her down with her body as she caressed her lover’s naked back and breasts.  
“How long did you think it would be before I woke up to find you like this?”  
Lena gasped, her arms trembling where she was holding herself up, “I – I just, Kara please, I need you, I just need you, I –“  
“Shhh, you have me. Let me take care of you.”  
Kara caressed her back, dragging her fingers through her hair, tugging slightly in suggestion. At Lena’s whimpered, “please”, she pulled tighter, watching Lena’s elegant neck tighten as it curved back to accommodate Kara’s demands. “How do you want it?”  
\----------------------------------  
Lena was keening underneath her, her body jolting forward with each heavy thrust Kara gave her. Her arms shook as her voice succumbed to feminine moans, lilting to a higher pitch with each thrust. Her hand fisted in the sheets as her arms gave out – she went down on her elbow, one arm stretched and scrabbling at the headboard, her hand pressed over her own mouth, her face pressed into the pillows and her yelps coming louder as her back arched. Her eyes slammed shut, her mind floating in clouds of bliss and stimulation, her lips mouthing at her own fingers as her cries became ragged gasps forced out of her throat each time Kara’s body connected with her ass. God, she was very nearly gone.  
Her hand pushed out in front of her, blindly reaching – Kara stretched her body over hers, settling her frame across her back as she reached to hold tightly to Lena’s hand. Lena was deliciously trapped, feeling Kara’s entire weight on her body as her hips rhythmically slapped her ass, providing almost more stimulation than Lena could take. God, if this wasn’t exactly what Lena was hoping for.  
“Harder, please Kara, harder,” she felt Kara respond, her hips jolting harder and forcing Lena’s breath out faster and faster in high-pitched gasps and cries. Her back bent almost impossibly as her spine tightened, her mouth hanging open senselessly as she felt her saliva coating her chin. Her walls were stretched deliciously by the strap-on as she held Kara’s hand, murmuring senseless things into her pillow as Kara molded her body to Lena’s back, nuzzling into her neck, hips pumping.  
Knowing Lena was nearing the edge, she slowed her thrusting, calming her breathing. Lena whined. “Wait – don’t stop - “  
“Shhh baby, I got you,” she began to drag her tongue up from Lena’s shoulder, slowly pulling it up over the tendons of her neck. Lena quivered, her breath hitching as Kara delivered a deep, slow thrust that felt like it was reaching for the edges of her soul. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the comforter as Kara traced up the side of her neck, tickling a little and making her giggle. She breathed deeply as Kara lay more fully on top of her, caressing her side and breast with her hand as she laid suckling kisses on her neck and jawline. “Beautiful,” she whispered, “the most beautiful.”  
Lena stilled. Her eyes popped open, and she swallowed hard. “I want to give you everything,” Kara sighed, tipping Lena’s head back into a kiss. They stayed connected for long moments, Lena moaning into Kara’s mouth as her own was thoroughly ravaged by Kara’s tongue. Her hips shifted and her walls contracted around the dildo inside her, bringing a gasp from her open mouth and breaking the kiss. “Hang on, babe.” Kara grinned and pulled the dildo out, flipping Lena onto her back and pulling a cry from her mouth. “Is this okay?” Lena nodded frantically, grabbing at Kara and hauling her back on top of her with her legs. “Yesss, I want you – give me more,” Kara grabbed the dildo, stroking down Lena’s body with her other hand, her eyes landing on luscious breasts, a soft tummy under which lay deceivingly strong abs, and curvy hips that were now spread as her legs wrapped around Kara’s lower back. She spread Lena open and pushed slowly in, reveling in the sound of Lena’s whimpers and gasps as she pulled at Kara. Her eyes were wide open, the blush rising in her cheeks as her breathing shortened to gasps of pleasure. In summation, Lena was absolutely wrecked.  
The loving treatment she’d received from Kara permeated their sex with a passionate warmth, infusing every thrust she pushed her hips into with a wave of love – knowing that the only thing on Kara’s mind was to worship Lena’s body and pull truly uncontrollable moans from her mouth. Grabbing at Kara’s neck with one hand and her back with the other, she bucked, wildly giving over control and letting Kara give her what she needed – what she’d been dreaming about. Kara kissed her; she saw stars. As Kara thrust harder and faster, she found that her breathing was very nearly cut off, and she succumbed to hitching whines and high-pitched grunts.  
Her orgasm came as strongly as it had built up, her walls clenching at the dildo that was still miraculously pressing delicious pressure into her core – her jaw dropped, her lower back tightened almost unbearably, and her eyes widened as she stared into Kara’s eyes – “Kiss me, please” – she fell, her cries muffled by Kara’s mouth over hers as she scrabbled at a sweaty back and pulled at thick blonde hair.  
Her head fell back onto the mussed pillow. The only sounds in the room were her breathy moans and thundering heartbeat as Kara rested on top of her.


End file.
